For Good- A Phan Story
by Cosmic Kitty 0804
Summary: This story is inspired by the lyrics of Wicked's "For Good" and one of the favorite Internet duos: Dan and Phil or Phan. Song fluff.


_I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason_

"Phil," Dan began slowly, "Are you awake still?"

Dan was editing and Phil was trying to edit one of his videos, but ending up nodding in and out of gentle napping.

"Sort of. You?" the weak sleepy voice of Phil came back.

"Yeah," Dan said, "I have a question to ask you."

_Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most, to grow_

_if we let them and we help them in return_.

"Ask me anything," Phil replied turning to face Dan.

A few seconds of silence followed as they looked at each other on their couch.

"Do you- you- have a romantic connection with anyone at this moment?" Dan asked in his classic fashion of awkward stuttering and pauses.

Phil looked at Dan in another silence.

"Romantic connection? What do you mean?" Phil questioned; looking at his flatmate in strange confusion.

"Romantic connection… like-like dating, video-chatting, talking to, and so on," Dan explained nervously; turning his head to face his screen.

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today because I knew you…_

Phil sat in sleepy silence and then spoke slowly.

"I don't know," Phil said, "if you would call it that."

Dan turned back; placing his laptop on the floor besides him.

"Who is it with?" Dan asked nervously; feeling the pang of love and slowly encroaching embarrassment coming on.

Phil followed in laptop suit and turned and looked down.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

Phil's face turned a peachy pink color that made Dan's hopes and wishes of them being together grow ever so slowly.

"Should I guess?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded sheepishly.

"Is it with a female?" Dan asked.

"No, it isn't," Phil replied.

"Is it with a male?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded and Dan's heart leaped with joy and brain gave him a mental slap of good sense and logic as it does almost everyday.

"How close are you to these male?" Dan asked; fidgeting nervously.

Phil nodded quickly and Dan's heart leaped even higher.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you. I have been changed for good._

"Can you say his name?" Dan asked as he sipped his tea slowly.

Phil looked at Dan in a short-lived silence and then nodded slowly.

"Who is he?" Dan asked curiously before taking another sip.

"You," the word escaped Phil's innocent mouth during Dan's sip.

Dan's eyes lit up happily as he swallowed excitedly.

"I have to tell you something," Dan said.

Phil nodded.

"I love you," the words came from his awkward mouth before Phil kissed him.

_It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime; so let me say before we part so much of me is made of what I learned from you_

Years later, the day came.

"Do you take Phil Lester for your loyal partner in sickness and health, and life and until death?" the priest asked.

"I do," Phil replied.

"Do you take Dan Howell for your loyal partner in sickness and health, and life and until death?" the priest asked.

"I do," Dan replied.

"You may kiss your love," the priest said.

As they kissed and rings were slipped on, they felt a rush of joy run through them. As they parted, both men were tearing up and crying.

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart and now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend…_

It was the anniversary of their wedding and the day was celebrating them.

"Ready?" Dan asked Phil as they stood backstage at Vidcon.

"I was born ready. You?" Phil replied.

"If I'm with you... Yes, I am. Kiss me," Dan said.

As they kissed, memories flashed through their minds and happiness in their hearts.

"Let's do this," they smiled in unison as they proudly strolled onstage.

Troy and Tyler were already onstage and they would be a gay couple Q and A session for their connected fans.

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you…_

"Are you proud to be gay?" a fan asked.

Both couples replied in unison, "Hell yeah! Why didn't we be?"

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done, you blame me for, but then, I guess we know there's blame to share and none of it seems to matter anymore!_

"Phil! You left your socks in here!" Dan laughed from his bedroom.

"They are your socks!" Phil laughed from his room.

"No, they're so your socks!" Dan giggled back.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes the sun, like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood, like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea, like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood _

"Hi… My name is Dan," Dan said on camera with a smile.

"Hi… My name is Phil," Phil added, "We're a married gay couple."

As they stopped the shoot, Misty, their daughter, hugged them. They continued shooting with Misty and then Luke and they went out for pizza.

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better? I do believe I have been changed for the better._

"Goodbye world. Let Misty and Luke continue in our places," Phil and Dan said insync.

As the minutes slowed, Dan and then Phil died with smiles upon their gentle faces.

_And because I knew you… because I knew you… because I knew you… I have been changed for good..._


End file.
